En lo oscuro todo es uno
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Se pueden usar distintos métodos para llegar a un punto, pero al final el objetivo siempre es el mismo. Un libro puede cambiar la vida de una persona, puede enseñar. [Reto refranero de los Story Weavers 06]


**Reto refranero de los Story Weavers (2006)**

**N/A. Estoy viendo que se me va a pasar el plazo y no he hecho la historia... Más o menos tengo la idea, pero me quedan muchísimas cosas por pensar, detallitos y tal para rellenar. Veamos, la cosa de este reto va así. Las admis cogimos unos papelitos al azar donde había escritos refranes, personajes, y unas cuantas palabras. Así sacamos lo establecido para cada reto y a mí me tocó:**

_**Personajes: Barty Crouch Jr. y Grindewald**_

_**Refrán: "En lo oscuro, todo es uno".**_

**_Palabras que deben aparecer: zapato, robo, fielmente, blanquecino y anhelas._ **

**Pondré las palabras en negrita para que se vean donde están situadas. **

**Así que aquí estoy comiéndome la cabeza xD Tranquis, que los personajes no van a tener relación de ninguna clase (sería temporalmente imposible además). Digamos que voy a aprovechar para contar la historia de Grindewald un poquillo (no me alargaré mucho, que son máximo 10 hojas), que siempre he tenido el gusanillo por hacerla. Recordad que éste fue el mago tenebroso que precedió a Voldemort, y que murió derrotado por Dumbledore. Tras este recordatorio os dejo ya con la historia ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK y blablabla esto se lo sabe todo el mundo. Algún día intentaré engañaros muaja!**

**EN LO OSCURO TODO ES UNO**

Odiaba que lo tratasen como a un niño. Odiaba que su padre le hablase como si no entendiera nada, como si no fuese capaz de comprender que esas malditas reuniones que tenía eran para tratar sobre el problema que suponía El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sobre todo el poder que estaba consiguiendo.

Su padre se había convertido en esos polémicos tiempos en alguien importante en el Ministerio de Magia. Estaba ocupado, todo el día fuera de casa, sin tiempo para su familia, y sin tiempo para él.

Y encima le exigía que le esperase. _Tengo que hablar contigo. Espera a que regrese. _Eso le había dicho antes de marcharse, hacía ya más de ocho horas. Estaba harto de esperar ya. Era de madrugada. Su madre hacía tiempo que se había ido a acostar, y la casa estaba en completo silencio.

Recorrió el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de su padre. Pocas veces había entrado en él. Su padre no se lo permitía. De pequeño, en cuanto se había atrevido a abrir la puerta, había sido recibido con gritos. A Bartemius Crouch le gustaba trabajar tranquilo, en completo silencio, y sin la presencia de un crío que pudiera molestarlo y hacerle cometer errores.

Pero en ese momento sintió nacer un pequeño remolino de hastío, de rebeldía, y llevó la mano al picaporte. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido, como si fuese un intruso en su propia casa, intentando cometer un **robo**. El despacho de su padre estaba impoluto. Barty ni se molestó en ocultar su presencia, ya que sabía que sería descubierta en cuanto algo estuviese fuera de su lugar exacto: un libro movido un centímetro a la derecha, o ese golpe que acababa de dar con su **zapato** al paragüero arrugando mínimamente la alfombra en una esquina y torciéndola.

Paseó su mirada hasta que se encontró con sus mismos ojos en un espejo que había en la habitación, de marco dorado que contrastaba con la madera oscura del mobiliario. No se preocupó por su piel lechosa; estaba acostumbrado a ser tan pálido que parecía enfermo. Se llevó una mano al pelo pajizo, notándolo sudoroso. Parecía increíble que estuviese tan nervioso dentro de su propia casa.

Avanzó, acercándose al escritorio. Poco se parecía al de su habitación, lleno de papeles, plumas y libros esparcidos por encima. Éste... incluso provocaba repelús. Todo estaba situado con una perfección milimétrica, y ni una mínima capa de polvo **blanquecino** cubría el la madera. Contempló los títulos de los libros que había en la estantería de detrás. La mayor parte eran sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y muchos de ellos estudiando de cerca las Artes Oscuras hasta un punto que se podría considerar peligroso. Barty no conocía a nadie que odiase esa rama de la magia tanto como su padre, pero sabía perfectamente -¿cuántas veces podría habérselo repetido?- que sí las estudiaba de cerca para saber a qué iba a enfrentarse y cómo combatirlas.

Por eso no le extraño ver un libro fuera de su hueco asignado en la estantería, uno biográfico sobre Grindewald. Su mente voló rápido por esas aburridas clases de Historia de la Magia de su época de Hogwarts. No sabía mucho sobre ese mago oscuro, exceptuando que había precedido a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que había sido derrotado por Dumbledore, aumentando su fama hasta límites inefables casi. Había sido poderoso, sí, pero no como el nuevo mago oscuro que ahora aterrorizaba a toda la comunidad mágica. Supuso que su padre lo estaba estudiando para ver si El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seguías las mismas pautas, las mismas ambiciones y cometía los mismos errores. Barty lo dudaba mucho. Por lo que sabía por los periódicos, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado llevaba todo a los límites más dantescos. Pero su padre era un hombre metódico, y no dejaría ningún cabo suelto.

La verdad es que, por poca que fuera, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Se sentó algo incómodo en la silla de despacho de su padre. Lo mataría cuando lo descubriese ahí, pero le daba igual. ¿No le había pedido que lo esperase? Él pensaba hacerlo, pero a su manera. Cogió distraído el libro, y vio que tenía un marca-páginas. La lectura de su padre estaba bastante avanzada ya.

Miró el reloj que había en la pared: las dos de la mañana. No sabía cuándo llegaba exactamente su padre, pero como tampoco tenía sueño, se puso a leer.

* * *

Cinco años después de viajar por el Sur de Europa, recorriendo los países mediterráneos, Grindewald regresó a Inglaterra. Su vida, contrariamente a lo que podría esperarse, está muy bien documentada en esa época. Visitó las principales capitales, llegando a entablar muy buenas relaciones con la gente importante de dichos lugares, que le dieron toda clase de facilidades para sus estudios. Según S. L. Gender, vicepresidente del Ministerio de Magia italiano, "_Grindewald era un hombre brillante, y nos engañó a todos con una facilidad de la que me siento muy avergonzado. Provenía de una de las mejores familias inglesas, y tenía referencias buenísimas sobre sus estudios. Nunca hubiéramos negado a alguien así el acceso a las principales bibliotecas del Estado, y ahora es cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que ha supuesto todo ello… Según las posteriores investigaciones, en los meses que pasó aquí desarrolló sobre todo el ámbito de las Pociones, relacionadas una gran parte con las Artes Oscuras_". 

Los demás testigos cercanos a él, aunque ignorantes de la verdadera razón de sus estudios, dicen algo aproximado. Se ganaba la confianza de los altos mandos, y usaba esa influencia para iniciar sus estudios en las bibliotecas privadas y con objetos casi únicos. Desarrolló por partes las distintas ramas de la magia, suponemos que, en secreto, dirigiéndolas hacia las Artes Oscuras, pues cuando volvió a Londres sus conocimientos en este campo eran terroríficos.

Vivió siete años junto al internacionalmente conocido Henry Johand Derwick, erudito especializado en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, cuyos trabajos han sido reconocidos al otorgarle la Orden de Merlín tercera clase. De éste sólo hemos podido recuperar unos pocos documentos sobre sus obras, pues la mayor parte de ellos se perdieron en el incendio que asoló su vivienda, y que tras posteriores investigaciones se supone que fue originado por Grindewald, ya que desapareció inmediatamente después del trágico suceso. Sólo se pudo salvar la hija de Derwick, que en ese momento contaba con diecisiete años de edad, y que pasaba unos meses de estudio en casa de una tía lejana, en Berlín.

No pudimos conseguir su testimonio hasta años después, cuando se decidió a hablar sobre lo que Grindewald había supuesto para la vida de su padre y la suya propia: "_Mi padre lo trataba como a un hijo, como al varón que nunca había podido tener desde la muerte de mi madre cuando yo tenía cinco años. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía, y le otorgó grandes facilidades para sus estudios. Él era… un genio, aunque me cueste decirlo. No os podéis imaginar las cosas que podía llegar a conseguir, lo que hubiera podido conseguir de no haber… Cuando me enteré de que había desaparecido, me costó creerme que él fuera el causante del incendio, pero todo apunta a eso, y bueno… los acontecimientos que siguieron a la muerte no dejaban lugar a la duda_".

Efectivamente, pocos meses después del incendio, Grindewald se debió sentir lo bastante poderoso como para iniciar su reinado de terror. Normalmente actuaba en solitario, algo extraño si consideramos que los magos tenebrosos siempre dejan todo en manos de un grupo de fanáticos que le siguen. En eso se diferenciaba él. A lo largo de los años en que estuvo aterrorizando a toda la comunidad mágica, tan solo se descubrieron cuatro espías, y todos se quitaron la vida antes de poder ser interrogados. Grindewald se aseguraba la fidelidad de sus espías antes de encomendarles el trabajo, suponemos que además de mediante promesas, con encantamientos similares al Juramento Irrompible.

Precisamente podemos fijar esa predisposición hacia tener espías como la causa de su caída. Aprovechando de las buenas relaciones de su infancia, Samantha Derwick, la ya mencionada como hija del maestro de Grindewald, se estableció como doble espía con el mago tenebroso. A la vez, actuaba bajo las órdenes del Ministerio y de Albus Dumbledore, conocido por ser el causante de su caída.

Samantha fue capaz de ganarse la confianza de Grindewald hasta que la reconoció como una de sus confidentes más cercanas. Nunca actuó en los ataques que se produjeron durante esos años, y que realizaba solamente Grindewald, sino que se dedicó a pasar información cuidadosamente seleccionada por los Aurores y el propio Dumbledore. El ahora director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se hace responsable de todo lo que esa información pudo causar, y asegura que la actuación de Samantha fue totalmente imprescindible para terminar con el mago oscuro, y de una valentía y nobleza notables.

En la lucha final estuvieron tan solo presentes ellos tres, y se ha desvelado poca información de lo que ocurrió. El escenario fue en el que era entonces el escondite de Grindewald, al que Dumbledore pudo acceder gracias a los conocimientos del terreno y de los hechizos que protegían la zona de Samantha. "_Grindewald no se mostró sorprendido por encontrarse cara a cara con Albus, pues me había pedido expresamente que se lo llevase, para poder luchar contra él. Se consideraba suficientemente preparado, y era el mayo enemigo que tenía en esos tiempos, el único que podía llegar a causarle problemas llegado el momento_", dijo Samantha en la entrevista a la que se sometió. "_Puede que si le sorprendiese que se lo llevase a su escondite, descubriendo el emplazamiento de éste, pero conseguí que no sospechase nada. Pienso que ni siquiera cuando Albus le contó la verdad le creyó completamente. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus espías le siguiesen **fielmente** hasta el final… Nunca sospechó de un traidor en sus filas. Fue un trabajo peligroso, pero me siento muy satisfecha; de alguna manera he vengado la muerte de mi padre. Agradezco el infinito apoyo de Albus, que siguió confiando en mí cuando muchos Aurores dudaban de mi palabra. Puede que eso fue otro incentivo para Grindewald para no desconfiar de mí; eso, y lo mucho que nos conocíamos de la época que había vivido con mi padre y conmigo. Fue determinante"._

La lucha definitiva sigue siendo un completo misterio, y apenas tenemos unos pequeños detalles. Nadie sabe como Albus consiguió terminar con Grindewald, pues, tal como acostumbra a hacer, no desvela nada. Sabemos que mantuvieron una conversación bastante tranquila antes de enzarzarse en la batalla, y Samantha se sintió profundamente asombrada por ese detalle. "_Grindewald conocía perfectamente a Dumbledore. 'Confías demasiado', le dijo. '**Anhelas** encontrar lo bueno de las personas. ¿También lo harás conmigo? Lo has buscado en Samantha, y dices haberlo encontrado… **En lo oscuro todo es uno**, Dumbledore. Yo uso el terror y la muerte para conseguir lo que quiero, y ella miente. Te miente, aunque te empeñes en negarlo. Cada uno usa sus propios métodos, pero al final todo se reduce a lo mismo: el poder_ .'"

* * *

La puerta abriéndose sacó a Barty de su concentrada lectura. La biografía le había absorbido por completo, y el ver a su padre delante de él, sus labios finos y el ceño fruncido, vestido tan inmaculadamente como siempre, le dejó por un momento sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Leer –musitó, tragando saliva, mientras cerraba el libro cuidadosamente y lo dejaba en el mismo lugar en el que su padre lo había colocado aquella tarde antes de irse-. Dijiste que te esperara.

-Sabes que no me gusta que entres aquí. ¿Hasta cuando me desobedecerás? No eres ningún crío ya, Barty.

El joven se quedó mirando a su padre, que representaba la responsabilidad y la meticulosidad de la que él carecía… cosa que le recordaba constantemente. Fingir sería tan sencillo. Nunca se lo había planteado, pero esa frase le rondaba por la mente alarmándole. Distintos métodos para un mismo objetivo. ¿Por qué no simplificar su vida? Podría ser lo que su padre siempre había deseado en un hijo, mintiéndole, de forma que en el fondo satisficiese sus propios objetivos sin que nadie sospechara.

Se sabía capaz.

Porque en el fondo, en lo oscuro todo es uno.

-Lo siento, padre. No lo volveré a hacer.

**N/A. i cant relieve it! Las he pasado canutisimas para terminarlo, y obviamente lo subo 4 horas fuera de plazo XDD xo lo subo, k es lo importante! Me ha quedado muchísimo mas corto de lo que pensaba, pero en fin, espero que la idea se coge bien, y la verdad es que ya no sabía qué mas meter en la historia de Grindewald. No sabemos nada sobre él, y ponerme a pensar en toda su vida casi hubiera dado para escribir un fic largo xD y sinceramente no tenía tiempo. Y bueno, Barty es un personaje que una vez me puse a pensar en él y me gustó mucho. Aquí sigo con la idea que desarrollé en Juventud Asesina, que es un fanático mentiroso, y me quedo con la frase que dice el propio Voldemort la final del cuarto libro, cuando menciona a Barty posiblemente "como su mortífago más fiel", anteponiendolo a todos los que siguen en Azkaban por él (incluida Bellita). Habría que sacarle más jugo a ese personaje xD a ver si en otra ocasión me animo y hago otro one-shot, o le saco en algún fic largo, no sé.**

**Sé que prometí escribir mucho este verano, y que no estoy haciendo ni el wevo… pero es que hay demasiada fiesta XDD no paro en casa. El día 20 me voy, pero prometo actualizar antes el fic de Hielo, que solo me queda revisar el capítulo y corregir unos detallitos, y posiblemente algún otro xapi, aunque aún no sé de qué. Dejando eso de lado, pues bueno, a los que esteis de vacas, pasadlo bien : ) y espero que os guste el fic!**

**Joanne**


End file.
